Blood Lust
by RosePetal2209
Summary: In a Vampire Kingdom, humans are sold and used as slaves. There are Spirits and Shapeshifters in alliance with the Vampires but not with eachother. *Still developing. Any suggestions?*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She opened her eyes, groggy from her sleep, to find herself in darkness. She was laying on a cold, hard floor in a place she did not recognize, but that was just without her sight. She felt around her only to realize that she was no where near any walls or furniture that would be able to help her figure out where she was. She felt lost. Her breathing and heartbeat accelerated, keeping pace with each other, as fear and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Her mind began flipping through possible circumstances to explain how she ended up in this unfamiliar place, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

The girl began to crawl on the floor with one arm stretched out in front of her to feel the way. She was careful to crawl the same direction as to not get turned around and crawl in circles in the darkness. It wasn't long until her small fingers felt a cold smooth wall in front of her. She sighed in relief but fear did not escape her body. She still did not recognize the room.

Suddenly, she heard noises through the darkness that sounded like a key in a lock. The girl used the wall to stand up and put her back against it. Her eyes faced the noise and her breathing grew faster out of sheer terror. She did not know what to expect or what to even see, but she knew that she had a reason to be frightened.

Then there was a bright light that cut through the darkness and the girl closed her eyes tight. It was a door of light that illuminated the room and the girl inside it. When she finally got used to the sudden change, she looked towards the door.

"Good evening, my pet." A dark, male voice said from the silhouette that she could see.

The girl was silent as she squinted through the light trying to make out the man in front of her. The dark shadow stepped forward toward her and her heart began to accelerate to unnatural paces. He was soon close enough so she could see certain features of his face. They were just as dark as his silhouette had been and were sharp around the edges. His skin looked like white ivory and his dark hair hung close to his shining violet eyes. She had never seen any thing like him before and for a moment, she was taken aback.

The man smiled at the girls surprised and shocked face causing her to draw in a deep breath. He smelled her fear as it rolled off of her freely. Her bright blue eyes were full of dread and her beautiful blond hair lined her features perfectly. Her chest was heaving up and down as her lungs drew in sharp, seemingly painful breaths. And then there was her heart. He could hear her human heart beating hard in her chest as adrenaline flooded her system. He remembered the feeling, but that was another life. A life full of fear and pain. Things had changed.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-you?" The girls small voice managed to say.

"I am Kristopher." The dark man smiled, flashing his sharp canines. "And I am your master."

Kristopher saw the girls eyes widen and disbelief crossed her features. "Wh-what?" She squeaked.

He narrowed his eyes and sent a small amount of power towards the girl. He saw her grimace in pain as she fell hard to the floor. Kristopher only held the power over her for a second before releasing it and looking down at the girl.

"Carolina, my pet," Kristopher hissed, her name rolling off his tongue like honey. "You are mine now."

"N-no." She cried. "No! Who are you!"

"Silence." he whispered and she silenced her tongue. "Don't worry, my pet. I shall break you and then you will know your place."

Carolina's chest continued to rise and fall with each breath as she sat facing Kristopher. He listened to her pounding heart and a smile betrayed his greed. He sent a burst of power towards her just to watch her wither in pain and then forced her to kneel before him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her blue eyes were wide in fear.

"I am Kristopher." He said again. "I am your master and you are my pet."

Then he hissed causing her to flinch and he showed her his sharp canines. He heard her heart beat even faster and his lust over took him. He reached towards Carolina and pushed her hair away from her neck. Using his power, her forced her to sleep and then pierced her exposed neck with his sharp teeth. He held her tightly and drew Carolina's sweet blood.

* * *

Authors Note: First real attempt at Vampires. Let me know what you think! And please, no flames.

~RosePetal~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marcie woke up from the dream crying. It took all her strength to calm herself down and to remind herself that it was just a dream. It couldn't be true. It was just a dream. Still, tears were rolling down her face and her thoughts were still full of remembrance. It was as though she could see Carolina as if she were standing right next to her. She could see her beautiful amber eyes full of fear and her long blond hair like silk down her back. She could also see the dark silhouette and the bright violet eyes of the thing that held her captive, the thing that sunk its teeth into poor Carolina's neck. But it was just a dream. Marcie hadn't seen her sister Carolina for three years.

Getting out of her bed and placing her bare feet on the wood floor, Marcie sighed and tried to rid her thoughts and memory of the dream. But however hard she tried, the dream was like poison on her heart and it sunk deeper into the open wounds. Carolina wasn't coming back. She never would. She was gone.

There had been many rumors about what had happened to Carolina but nothing had been proven fact. The evidence was too scarce and her disappearance too sudden to figure out what really happened. The authorities say it was suicide but no body was ever found. The locals say it was murder but no sign of a struggle or a death could be seen. Her family believes it was a kidnapping. By who, the question still remind unanswered. And despite all the stories, her dream about the vampire was the most far fetched of them all.

But the dream had felt so real. Her sisters presence seemed so substantial. Yet, Marcie could not believe what she had just seen. It was too fictional. Too unbelievable.

Marcie paced back and forth in her small room. Even though she was 22, she had not left home yet. Maybe it was because she hoped Carolina would come back to the place she grew up in if she ever came back. Maybe it was because the pain of letting go would be too much. Marcie wasn't quite sure. She just knew she couldn't leave. Not yet anyway.

She sighed trying to rid the pain that had built a wall in her heart. But like every day, the hurt stayed with Marcie, taunting her. It seemed impossible to erase. It would forever hurt until the day she saw sweet Carolina again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kristopher licked his lips and savored the sweet blood on his teeth. The girl had been more delicious than he had imagined her to be. He had wanted to suck all of her luscious blood from her feeble body but he knew he could drink more if he kept her alive. Her body would replenish the lost blood easily and soon he would have more to drink. He would be able to enjoy this treat whenever if he just kept her alive.

But what would he do with her while she is not being used as his meals? It would take maybe a week or so to get the blood she had lost back into her system. He couldn't just keep her in a dark room. Too many dangers. He couldn't just leave her to fend for herself for she would surely starve. Then her blood would go weak and bitter. No. That was not what he would do. He needed to use her. He needed her for her full potential. Of course that is what he had bought her for. But he never would have imagined that her blood could be so delectable.

Kristopher sighed and looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking, even in her unconsciousness. She was weak. Kristopher smiled. Humans were just so helpless and fragile. They would never be able to survive if the vampires ever wanted full power. They would crumble under their step and bow to the vampires every word and deed. But that wouldn't happen for several centuries. It wouldn't happen with his father in power over the entire world. His father was too kindhearted to take the humans freedom away from them. His father was a cowardly king. He didn't deserve the crown of jewels he wore.

But Kristopher imagined what life would be like when he was king. The humans would lose their power. They would forever more be servants to the vampires. They would never again know what freedom is. Kristopher laughed. What freedom? In his opinion, it wasn't freedom that they had but an illusion of what they wish. Their government still controls them. The vampires still steal them away as slaves. The shape shifters keep them in line with fear and punishment. And the spirits destroy their world. How is that freedom? Its restrained. For now.

Carolina sighed in her unconsciousness and Kristopher invaded her mind. She was dreaming. Kristopher saw in her dream, a younger Carolina in a room that she must have known very well. Every detail could be seen. The child Carolina sat on a bed with an older girl sitting next to her. They were laughing and smiling. Kristopher rolled his eyes. The older girl reached her arm around Carolina and hugged her with a wide smile on her face. Carolina accepted the hug and then kissed the girl on her cheek. Kristopher didn't understand. Why would Carolina be dreaming about this?

The scene changed and a slightly older Carolina than the last, but still younger than the one laying on Kristopher's floor, was sitting against a mirror while watching the older girl. The older girl's blond hair was pulled into a braid and was wearing a intriguing outfit. It was all white, the baggy pants and the loose shirt, with a black belt tied around the girls waist. Then the girl jumped into the air and did a series of back flips, kicks, punches, and twists. The little Carolina was gasping and clapping for the girl. Then the girl had a misstep and landed flat on her back. Carolina gasped in horror and then hurried over to the older girl. A smile spread on the girls face and they both burst out laughing. Kristopher had had enough.

He decided that it was time to wake this girl from her slumber. She had too much time to herself already. She didn't have that freedom anymore. She was his. Kristopher sent a burst of power towards the girl and she awoke with a start. Kristopher smiled when he saw her amber eyes wide with fear and when he heard her quick breath and accelerating heart.

"You have the most peculiar dreams, Carolina." Kristopher mused, his violet eyes digging deep into Carolina's topaz irises. "They are about you and some older girl I do not know, is this correct?"

Carolina was staring at him in horror. She must not have known what he can do. Not to worry though because the girl would know in time.

"Who is this girl, Carolina? Is she a friend? A relative perhaps?" he said sweetly.

"S-sister." the girl breathed.

"Ah... your sister." Kristopher repeated quietly, looking away from the girl. "What is your sisters name?"

"M-Marcie- Marcellina." Carolina stuttered.

"Marcellina. What a pretty name for a girl." Then his eyes reached hers again. "You both have very pretty names. Carolina and Marcellina Denali."

Kristopher entered the girls mind and searched through her thoughts and memories. The girl in her dream was definitely her sister, Marcellina, or Marcie. Her sister had almost the same face as Carolina except Marcellina had gray eyes and duller blond hair. They both were truly beautiful and Kristopher was sure their blood would taste similar.

But Kristopher dismissed that thought from his mind for he knew it would be dangerous to steal from the same family. Humans may be gullible, but they were not stupid. They would find the connection between the disappearances soon enough and then he would have threatened the vampire kingdom. It would be more work than was necessary at this point. Besides, Carolina would do just fine on her own.

Then he found a peculiar thought that was floating aimlessly through her mind...

_I have to get out of here. There has to be a way out. I have to get away and get back home..._

Kristopher narrowed his eyes and sent a powerful and painful burst of power at Carolina causing her to cry out in pain. She withered on the ground for a moment until the pain stopped and then her amber eyes looked up to him with hate. Kristopher knelt down to the floor and put his face close to Carolina's face. He could smell her luscious blood and her sweet breath in his nostrils but he ignored it. His dark violet eyes were trained on Carolina.

"Remember what I told you Carolina? About how you are mine?" The girl nodded slowly. "Don't you ever, ever forget that. You do and you will regret it. I can do things that you can only dream of. I can make you do things you would never want to do. I can find all your deepest secrets just by looking into your mind for a few seconds. Don't even try to double cross me. You will just get hurt."

Kristopher sensed her emotions and thoughts going wild in her mind but he was too exhausted to see what she was thinking. The motion of the human brain was much slower than one of a vampires which is why they are able to break into them. But when their thoughts accelerated too much and their emotions went rebounding around in their minds, it made keeping up with them a difficult task that required more than should be necessary.

"Do you understand, Carolina?" Kristopher asked.

She nodded and swallowed hard. Kristopher could tell she wasn't going to be tough to break. If she was lucky, and obeyed him like she should, maybe he wouldn't have to. He never had feelings or emotions for any of his human servants but this one was precious to him. Her blood was like a prize for buying her and her face was a pretty one. He did not want her to go to waste. He did not want to hurt her too much. He wanted to control her, yes, but he didn't want to have to break her to get her cooperation. That would risk spilling her pure blood. Then there would be less for him.

Kristopher smiled and pulled away from the girls face. Even still, he could smelled her scent in his nose and he tasted her breath on his tongue. Carolina was his.

* * *

Authors Note: Please Review! This story is still developing and I would really appretiate it if anyone could give me their thoughts and ideas! Thanks!

~RosePetal~


End file.
